Noches como ésta
by LovssaP
Summary: Se alejó de la fiesta para buscar tranquilidad, porque claro, Ochako Uraraka en noches como ésta, solo necesita un tiempo a solas, o tal vez, un par de ojos escarlata capaces de hacer explotar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Noches como ésta

Ochako quedó sola esa noche

Sentía la brisa helada a través de la delgada tela de su vestido, era curioso, porque al parecer era la única a quién el frío no le hacía indiferencia, aún cuando los ventanales del salón de eventos estaban abiertos

Observó las hojas en las ramas de los árboles bailar, quizás, por no querer ver otro baile que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento justo delante de sus narices

Podía apreciar todo desde su incómodo lugar en una banca situada en el jardín justo frente al hotel donde todos sus amigos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Y vaya que la estaban disfrutando, lo suficiente como para que hasta el momento nadie se percatara de su ausencia, pensaba esto último mientras enumeraba las estrellas las cuales lentamente estaban siendo opacadas por las nubes.

El cielo se estaba nublando y solo llevaba alrededor de unas 14 estrellas cuando perdió el conteo al escuchar el pequeño alboroto emitido por dos de sus compañeros que venían saliendo al aire libre, aún sin verlos sabía quienes eran, no podían ser menos que el más alegre y el más ruidoso del salón. Suspiró por sus minutos de paz interrumpidos y bajó la vista del cielo para observar la escena con curiosidad.

No pudo descifrar el trasfondo de la situación con la bulliciosa risa de Kirishima y la negación que hacía Bakugou con la cabeza mientras sus labios se corvaban en una sonrisa de lado, hasta que vio a Kaminari correr detrás de ambos y casi alcanzar al pelirrojo con el contenido de su copa. Al no conseguirlo saltó a sus hombros y le colocó la copa como cuál sombrero.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y a cambio su rostro se pintó en asombro cuando miró solo de reojo a un punto aparte del pequeño espectáculo que hacían los semi héroes y su mirada se encontró directamente con dos ojos rojos que, ella juraría, podían apuñalarla.

Incluso cuando en su mirada no había rastro de ira alguno, incluso cuando ella tenía claro que no había nada que temer. Y también tenía claro que esa mirada le estaba hablando sin palabras, le estaba haciendo una pregunta, una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, puesto que el rubio sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Él podría ser indiferente, pero no despistado.

En solo segundos habían tenido toda una conversación con aquel cruce de miradas. Por supuesto, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kirishima, quién se volvió a la chica sentada en la banca

"¡Oye, Uraraka! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar allí adentro con todos" Señaló con el dedo el interior del gran salón "¿Te ocurre algo?"

Bakugou cerró los ojos por un segundo y apartó la vista con desinterés. Ochako agradeció silenciosamente la intervención "No, para nada, todo está bien" Rió nerviosa agitando una mano y con la otra sacó su teléfono celular "Solamente vine aquí a hacer una llamada y estoy esperando que la devuelvan, ya sabes, allá adentro no se escucha nada"

Su pequeña mentira era simple pero creíble, ¿no? para quién fuera, lo habría sido.

"¿Y quién es? Debe ser muy importante de todos modos, yo no me vendría a pasar frío por cualquiera cuando puedo estar en una fiesta" Se burló entre dientes Kaminari que todavía sostenía la copa semi-vacía en la cabeza de su amigo

"Kami, no seas chismoso" Reprendió su amigo. Convencido por la respuesta sonrió conforme "Bien, pero no se te vaya a ir toda la fiesta aquí afuera, ¿eh? Tienes que ir a divertirte con nosotros cuando termines"

"Claro, en cuanto termine la llamada voy" Ella devolvió la sonrisa y fue suficiente para que los tres volvieran sin preocupación al festejo. O al menos dos de ellos.

Juraría haber visto a Bakugou dedicarle una última mirada en una fracción de segundo, antes de que lo abrazaran por ambos lados y se pusieran a hablar encima de su cara sobre cualquier cosa a la que no estaba prestando atención, más el solo hecho de tener las chillonas voces en su lado izquierdo y derecho bastaba para hacerlo enojar. Ella se quedó con la vista fija en él, esperando que los ojos escarlata se apartaran de los dos chicos revoltosos y volvieran a tomarla en cuenta, porque si eso pasaba, significaba que estaba en lo cierto. Más, esto no sucedió y no se dio cuenta hasta que se habían alejado por completo y se vio sola otra vez

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de aquel banco

Hasta el jardín se sentió la música proveniente del salón, se escuchaba más despacio ya que sonaba a lo lejos, pero fácilmente se podía reconocer que era un ritmo lento, como un vals.

Algo que obviamente pusieron para las parejas

Parejas que ya estaban formadas desde antes de llegar. En esta ocasión se hallaban en casa, la tierra que veía a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A crecer cada día, pero no todos. Melissa Shield no podía dejar su hogar con los científicos más aquí estaba como la invitada de honor de la noche.

Entre Todoroki, Momo, Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, Jirou, Iida, Tsuyu, Mineta metido entre medio, Deku y Melissa el tiempo seguramente no pasaba. También era fácil saberlo.

A pesar de que prefería intentar convencerse de que hacían una coreografía era absurdo, no se imaginaba a todo el grupo bailando pegados entre todos. Sin duda era algo de dos y solo dos. Mucho menos se los imaginaba ignorándola. Porque de haber tenido a alguien, en ese preciso momento habrían estado dejándose llevar por la melodía. O mejor dicho ellos se hubieran llevado el ritmo, justo en el centro, justo como ella soñaba. Claramente los afortunados no iban a perder el tiempo, o en su opinión no deberían.

Se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago al pensar eso.

Aquella podría ser la mejor noche de su vida hasta ahora y estaba con ese vientecillo helándole hasta los dientes porque de no ser así, los demás estarían juzgando su triste semblante difícil de ocultar y bombardeándola con preguntas cuyas respuestas no le eran del todo claras. Mucho menos ahora.

Pero para su suerte, sus compañeros no estaban allí, de hecho solo había visto aparecerse a Kirishima cuya preocupación y prudencia agradecía mucho, a Kaminari que no le representaba ningún problema.

Y a Bakugou. Al instante su corazón dio un salto de sopresa, lo recordó.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso sin palabras él le preguntó qué andaba mal? ¿acaso con su rostro sereno y su ceja levemente arqueada le quería dar a entender que esa pregunta era capciosa porque de todas formas ya sabía como se sentía? ¿por qué? ¿por qué él se detendría a prestarle atención?

Exacto, no había razón. Ochako guardó su celular y de inmediato se dio media vuelta sentada sobre sus rodillas e intentó visualizar lo que quiera que hubiera allí entre la oscuridad. Él seguramente había estado mirando algo o alguien que se hallaba detrás y ella ya se estaba creando toda una historia ficticia en su mente y golpeándose la cabeza sin sentido. Casi sintiéndose victoriosa, y no es como que le agradase más la idea de que alguien estuviera detrás de ella, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor algo que sencillamente no existía. A menos que a su compañero le apasionara ver hierba y arbustos con cara de profundidad.

Podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Excepto...

"Oye, Uraraka" oír su voz.

La castaña dio un sobresalto en su lugar casi perdiendo el equilibrio por completo pero recuperando la compostura al afirmarse con ambas manos de la madera en el respaldo.

Giró tranquilamente confiando en quién era, pero especialmente confiándose de tener el poder de saber como llevarlo, por lo que iba a responder con elegancia y firmeza, sin embargo en el momento, de sus labios solo salió un tímido y poco audible "¿S-sí?" acompañado además de un semblante que reflejaba inseguridad y no ayudaba en absoluto.

Él como por compasión, evitó darle la cara y en su lugar apuntó con el rostro al cielo que ahora se hallaba entre niebla, la chica sentada hizo lo mismo trás captar la señal. "¿Tienes un deseo de lluvia o algo así?" cuestionó con el tono molesto que no podía faltar en ninguna de sus frases a menos que se estuviera burlando de alguien

Con mayor razón, aparte del frío que empezó a sentir en su interior cuando decidió abandonar la fiesta o disfrutar de su propio espacio personal como lo llamó ella, en cuestión de minutos el cielo sobre sí estaba tapado casi en su totalidad.

Pero pese a que deseaba acceder a lo que creía Bakugo insinuaba, o sea levantarse y entrar, no podía faltar a su mentira. "Creí que ya sabías porqué estaba aquí" murmuró

"Tch, claro que lo sé" emitió irritado "Pero ese cuento tuyo de estar hablando por teléfono no te lo compro, aunque si me equivoco puedes darme el teléfono y le mando saludos a quién sea que se encuentre en el otro lado de la puta línea"

Ella se rió, pretendía guardar en secreto que oír sus maldiciones eran como un pequeño relajo para su alma, especialmente si estas eran dichas en cierto tono curioso que no conocía hasta ahora pero la hacía entrar en confianza. "De hecho, creo que ya terminó." se justificó en un susurro "Ya iba a entrar, estaba apunto de hacerlo"

No alcanzó a captar el momento cuando él ya estaba de espaldas con intenciones de alejarse "Pero no lo haces"

...Sin embargo él tampoco se alejaba

Habló por encima del hombro y se quedó a medio avanzar, como esperando una señal, alguna respuesta. Lo expresaba de esa forma porque con las palabras no lo iba a reconocer jamás.

Ochako Uraraka siempre fue optimista, y lo seguiría siendo, pero en noches como ésta, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Y tal vez, un par de ojos escarlata.

La dichosa respuesta llegó porque Ochako en ese momento decidió que era hora de levantar la cabeza y levantarse a sí misma, no pasaría un minuto más allí, ya no iba a reprimirse más ni a hundirse sola.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, acabo de publicar en wattpad y ahora aquí :)**

**Pensaba en un Oneshot pero me di cuenta que no iba a bastar, así que quién sabe, tal vez cumpla mi propósito de concluir la historia más o menos pronto... o extienda esto mil años, pero igual siempre es un placer estar aquí con ésta parejita de luz que me encanta**

**Nos vemos!3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Bakugou pareció exaltarse cuando notó los pasos y la chica llegando finalmente a su lado izquierdo, pero no se lo dejó notar.

Uraraka debía ser la persona más jodidamente efusiva que él conocía. Aún cuando estaba evitando a toda costa darle la cara para no meterse en situaciones indeseadas, sentía la tonta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Podía dejarlo pasar y seguir su camino en silencio, pero él era Bakugou, y él nunca dejaba las cosas pasar. Ni siquiera algo tan pequeño -pensó- como las expresiones totalmente evitables de su compañera.

Como resultado solo logró poner una cara mucho menos airada de lo que él esperaba poner, de hecho podría decirse que, a su manera, era de agrado, e impuso sus dos rubíes nuevamente en ella, quién esta vez si se permitió abrir la boca grande para echar su risa y antes de que le pudieran reprochar algo, habló "No es nada, simplemente me pareció chistoso que vinieras por mí"

"¿Qué? No saques conclusiones, cara redonda, me pidieron sacarte de aquí afuera porque eres tan distraída que no te ibas a dar cuenta cuando ya estuvieras empapada por la lluvia y-"

"Creo que 'chistoso' no era la palabra precisa, más bien me simpatizó, me sorprendió que vinieras, sea por la razón que sea agradezco tu buena voluntad...Katsuki"

Ochako sonrió y él quedó atónito, no se suponía que ella tuviera el valor para desafiarlo así, ninguna mujer ni nadie lo tenía, pero, maldición, juraría que nunca había amado tanto un atrevimiento, nunca había amado tanto escuchar su propio nombre, jamás lo había escuchado de una voz con semejante dulzura.

No sonaba como su madre con ese timbre tan particular (e irritante para él, incluso cuando eran igual de clamorosos) no era como los extras de la secundaria que se autodenominaron sus amigos, ni menos como el nerd que lo había llamado Kacchan toda su vida y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ella primero se rió en su cara, después lo interrumpió, lo llamó por su nombre y se atrevió a sonreírle de tal forma. Es más, estaba seguro de que antes, reunió toda la dulzura y delicadeza que tenía, para llamarlo Katsuki. TODO en menos de un minuto. Esa cara redonda de mejillas rosadas era increíblemente osada.

"Umm, ¿Bakugou? ¿me estás escuchando?" preguntó con el dedo índice rosando su labio inferior

Porque el mal temperamento de Bakugou y la confianza de Uraraka eran una explosión en el espacio

Cierto, ella era osada y él era Katsuki Bakugou. "Escúchame tú a mí, carita de ángel, no vine a hacerte caridad ¿quieres que te explique que un héroe débil no sirve de ni una mierda yo, o que te lo explique alguien más?"

Su pregunta no alcanzó a ser contestada porque sin darse cuenta paso a paso habían llegado al umbral de la puerta donde los estaba ¿esperando? Kirishima con su amplia sonrisa de bienvenida como si no los viera hace tiempo, seguido por Mina, quien al percatarse de la presencia de Ochako echó una pequeña carrera hasta su amiga y estrechó su figua entre ambos brazos. "¡Niña, por fin te apareces! Ya sabía yo que por aquí faltaba una personita" Dijo la rosada animosa. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"No muy lejos" Respondió un poco avergonzada.

Volvieron a internarse entre las paredes del gran salón.

Ahora Uraraka, que se hallaba en medio del Bakusquad, rodeada por Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y el aludido, intentaba inconscientemente despertar un quirk de super-visión para alcanzar todos los rincones del sitio sin parecer desesperada.

Sin interesarse en qué tanto llamaba la atención mirando hacia todos lados, logró su cometido: Localizó a su grupo habitual de amigos.

Primero vio a Todoroki por un lado sirviendo algo de beber a Momo y después a Jirou.

Por otro lado, a Iida hablando con Tsuyu, y justo junto a ellos, a Deku, indeciso, sus ojos revoloteando entre la conversación con sus amigos y el rostro de Melissa, y por último,

fue bajando

la mano del chico pecoso entrelazada con la mano de la rubia ojiazul. Parecía tan pequeña, sus dedos blanquecinos y delgados, finos, seguramente suaves, aferrados suavemente a las magulladuras de él.

Es que eran tan diferentes, Uraraka estaba empezando a actuar como Deku y pensar mil cosas una sobre otra en 0,01 segundos, cuando el sonido del corcho volando y el grupo a su alrededor diciendo "Woow" al unísono la salvó de un potente colapso mental.

"Celebremos porque en la reunión anterior Bakugou y yo ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar y en ésta sí"

Kirishima sostenía una botella de un brebaje que ella desconocía

"Porqué habrá sido..." Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos "¿Porque alguien se perdió?"

"Viejo, los dos nos perdimos" Desactivó su peculiaridad la cual usó para destapar la botella.

"Tú nos llevaste, yo no te dije que era por ese camino"

"Y tú me seguiste, no puedo ser un experto en todo, hermano"

Intervino Kaminari "Como sea, celebremos porque están aquí y no terminaron en Kamino o en la fiesta equivocada, tontos"

"¿A quién llamas tonto, cerebro electrocutado?"

"O en la fiesta en la guarida de los villanos" Se rió Sero.

"¿Creen que esos también hagan?" Cuestionó Mina mordiendo una mini pizza

Kirishima asintió

"Nos deben una por molestar tanto" Kaminari tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Uraraka estaba escuchando todo cuando Mina se volteó a ella "Vamos, come algo, también vinimos a comer, ¡no puedes perderte esto!"

La castaña casi no se percata de que se habían acarreado un mesón de cóctel para ellos solos, pero lo habían hecho y Ashido le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que había sobre él mientras la miraba con malicia y le repetía que la comida la estaba esperando.

Muchos platos grandes, uno con mini pizzas, otro con mini hamburguesas, otro con queso cortado en cubitos y un palillo insertado en cada cubo, también con los sabores salados estaban mezclados los dulces. Claramente tomaron un poco de todo y lo amontonaron ahí, esto le causó gracia a la chica.

Entre los dulces visualizó un plato con pelotitas de colores que identificó como mochis

Su semblante se iluminó de forma automática y tomó uno alegremente porque para su suerte pasaban con discreción entre todo el revoltijo de comestibles y aún quedaban muchos

Ella seguía al lado de Bakugou y como recordaba exactamente las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que sus amigos se desviaran del tema, sintió la necesidad de hablarle, solo a él "De todas formas, Bakugou, no te perdiste de mucho, y Kirishima tampoco" Lo confortó "Tan pronto llegamos ocurrió el ataque"

Él la miró de reojo

"Como sea" Bufó "Ese pelos de mierda es un torpe" Aseguró, porque nunca perdía.

Uraraka no pudo evitar reír al pensar en ese apodo y en la ironía de él, ya que el cabello del uno y el otro eran similares, es más, Kirishima se lo arreglaba, pero Bakugou lo tenía alborotado y rebelde por naturaleza.

Tal vez debería reconsiderar ese sobrenombre tan pesado (pero cariñoso al fin)

En el grupo donde estaba Deku ya se habían fijado en que su amiga estaba compartiendo con Mina y los demás en otro extremo de la habitación.

Asui sonrió tranquila por ello.

Al cabo de un rato todos se mezclaron con todos, afortunadamente no había faltado nadie de la clase. Estaban Mashirao, Koda, Sato, Tokoyami, por supuesto Aoyama. Denki había ido hasta donde Jirou se encontraba con Yaomomo, seguido por el infaltable Mineta, e Iida se puso a sermonear a ambos chicos de porqué no debían molestar a las mujeres. Tsuyu, Todoroki, Deku, Melissa, Mina con Hagakure, Kirishima y Sero aún juntos.

Sí, no faltaba nadie

Nadie...

...Pero había un pequeño detalle

¿Dónde estaban Bakugou y Uraraka?

* * *

**Buenas! Paso con el segundo capítulo por aquí **

**Sé que no fue muy bonito, romántico, precioso, hermoso, bellísimo etc, YO ANHELO EL ROMANCE AHORA YA! pero ya viene, viene caminando pero viene seguro (ésto es necesario) no saben la inspiración que tomo si debo poner a estos dos entre caramelo**

**Nos leemos pronto^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

Capítulo 3

Tuvieron que cerrar los amplios ventanales de par en par porque una ventisca se dio lugar al interior del salón, advirtiéndoles a los presentes de las precipitaciones que hasta el momento ninguno había considerado, más todos se acercaron a las paredes para contemplar las gotas de lluvia resbalarse por el cristal.

La interrogante de Kirishima no logró salir de sus labios cuando esto pasó y tuvo que seguir a la masa, olvidándose de la repentina ausencia de su amigo.

Tal vez solo había ido al baño, y de no ser así, el escándalo que Bakugou armaría si algo malo pasaba advertiría a toda la ciudad del peligro, fue lo último que pensó para luego ignorar el asunto.

Daban por hecho que Ochako estaba con su grupo de amigos, y en él, daban por hecho que la chica estaba con ellos, puesto que Tsuyu la había visto hace un momento y se lo hizo saber al resto.

Pero ninguno de los que se detuvieron a observar el caer de la lluvia pudo ver más allá del vidrio.

Ninguno pudo ver a Ochako y Bakugou caminar por aquel sendero techado, parecía solo uno más entre tantos que había en el hotel y le daban la fama de ser un bello castillo en la modernidad, pero realmente era un sendero muy especial.

Un camino que los llevó hasta una acogedora terraza acristalada adornada por plantas en macetas

Ella miró arriba y solo pudo deleitarse con el espectáculo que las nubes les habían traído y la noche les estaba presentando, acompañadas por los sutiles destellos de la luna apenas asomada, las chispas de agua decoraban el techo de cristal como miles de estrellas pequeñas creando un nuevo cielo, uno solo para los dos.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban de emoción, sus labios levemente abiertos acompañados de una sonrisa que resplandecía hasta el último rincón de oscuridad que pudiera quedar en el lugar eran bendecidos por la satisfacción interior de Bakugou al observar la escena.

"Es hermoso" Musitó hechizada.

Es que, ni siquiera entendía en primer lugar qué hacía ahí, solo había dicho que necesitaba ir al baño y él se dio medio vuelta aludiendo a que la acompañaría.

El lugar era ideal para extraviarse y si llegaban a perderse entre los corredores, escaleras, balcones y pasillos cruzados del inmenso palacio, al menos se perderían juntos, la última situación que podría pasarle era terminar sola, olvidada, empapada y muerta por una hipotermia, exagerando un poco el caso, que no dejaba de ser posibilidad.

"No sé cómo terminamos aquí, Bakugou, pero no me arrepiento de ir al baño contigo" Le sonrió juguetonamente al chico que para su suerte acababa de despegar sus ojos de ella "Es hermoso, pero ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?"

"Vinimos aquí porque yo vine aquí, cara redonda, y tú me seguiste"

"¿Qué? ¿Veníamos juntos o no?"

"Supongo, pero del baño y si no te diste cuenta pasamos exactamente por la puerta al salón" Señaló como algo obvio "Pudiste entrar" Terminó.

"Entonces no me di cuenta, pero no importa" estaba visualmente muy cansada "De todas formas no habría hecho nada allí, pero si quieres quedarte solo, yo me iré"

¿Acaso eso era un desafío?

No te atrevas a dar un paso, no puedes irte, no te vayas, yo… yo realmente no quiero que te vayas.

En la mente de Katsuki esa plegaria resonó fuerte y velozmente, ¿Cómo la iba a detener?

"¿Qué diablos te pasa? se supone que estés riéndote de las estupideces que habla el inútil de Deku, bailando o comiendo o algo así, no viendo unas malditas gotas de lluvia como si fueran estrellitas mágicas"

Ochako ignoró la pregunta y el resto de las cosas que Bakugou daba por hecho como propias de ella

"Dime algo, Bakugou, pero respóndeme con honestidad, por favor" Y la seriedad en sus palabras lo obligó a no poder hacer menos que prestarle toda su atención

"¿Qué tan cierto es eso que dijiste?"

"¿Eso que dije?"

"Un héroe débil no sirve de nada" Citó ella. Sus labios se movieron por acto involuntario, recordando los de él diciendo eso.

"¿Qué? es muy cierto, un héroe débil no sirve de una mierda y eso ya deberías saberlo" Remarcó con firmeza.

Uraraka se sintió caer por un precipicio.

Oh

… Entonces

Rayos.

Pero aún con el apretón en el estómago logró esbozar una sonrisa bastante extraña. Después de todo, estaba hablando con la persona más -como él diría- jodidamente honesta que conocía. No podía esperar filtros de su parte. Y, mientras miraba la tela satinada de sus pantalones, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, tampoco quería esos filtros. Ella necesitaba escuchar la verdad

Levantó la cabeza lentamente, observó cada doblez de su camisa, como si hacer esto le ayudara a concentrarse y encontrar alguna frase para romper el silencio, pero no funcionó, solo eventualmente llegó hasta su corbata y allí perdió por completo el hilo de cualquier idea que pudiera estar formulando para hablar, porque se puso a pensar en que él odiaba las corbatas.

Sí, ahora la corbata ocupaba su mente… Así que sabía ponérsela, ¿o se la habría puesto alguien?

En lo que Uraraka pensaba en quién sabe que, Bakugo consideraba seriamente que tal vez y solo tal vez lo había arruinado.

Y una vez más no había expresado lo que quería

"Y como sea, me refería a un héroe con gripe, o alguna mierda así, fuera de servicio, cara redonda. Es cosa tuya si le buscas el trasfondo que no tiene"

Ella suspiró, aliviada

"¿O cómo piensas derrotar a los villanos? ¿lanzándoles gérmenes?"

Ochako rio

"¿Crees que en serio yo podría derrotar a un villano?"

Él exhaló "Podrías hacerles preguntas estúpidas y verlos morir uno por uno" Dijo. "Acabarías con la liga entera" Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Eso significa que sí?"

"Eso significa que, que maldición, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres tonta?"

"Tal vez más de alguien lo pensó" Susurró, no deseando ser oída, no deseando más humillaciones "Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo"

Ochako dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

"Oye"

Se detuvo en su lugar sin voltear.

Bakugou solo la retuvo por instinto, ni se fijó cuando abrió la boca para ordenarle que se quedara, pero lo había hecho, y ella acató al llamado, por lo cual se vio obligado a decir algo más aún sin saber qué.

"Tus preguntas son muy tontas, así que mejor respóndeme, ¿Por qué demonios te conozco?"

"¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?" soltó al mismo tiempo que su cara se coloreó

"A eso, ¿Por qué te conozco?"

"Oh, bueno, porque somos compañeros" Respondió un poco apenada rascándose la cabeza algo nerviosa.

"¿Compañeros en dónde?"

"En UA, claro, en el curso de héroes"

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta de derrotar a un villano?"

La faz de Uraraka volvió a brillar con un gesto de satisfacción "Sí"

Pasó un momento, ella estaba mejor, más cometió el error de pensar que él había llegado hasta su punto y no lo volvería a escuchar hablar de lo mismo.

"No estás preparándote en una academia de héroes para ahora creer no ser capaz de vencer a un puto y miserable villano, los héroes vencen, al final, siempre lo hacen" "cuando te pasa por la mente ser uno, puedes ir y alejarte de la idea, o quedarte, y cuando te decides a ser uno, pasa lo mismo, te puedes arrepentir al darte cuenta de lo que significa ser un héroe, o quedarte" Ochako asintió con la cabeza, anonada por lo que parecía estar oyendo.

..."Y te quedaste"

A veces, el silencio era lo mejor, el silencio entregaba neutralidad, si te callabas no habría culpa, no habría palabras mal dichas, mal interpretadas, no habría un momento estropeado, no habría algo bueno o algo malo, simplemente estaría la paz que el bendito silencio reservaba. Así que ella lo tomó.

"Como sea, te quedas" Repitió casi para sí mismo, en un murmullo, solo un segundo, porque enseguida volvió en sí y alzó la voz "¿Vas a ser una heroína o qué?"

El gesto de alegría de Uraraka fue inundado por una seguidilla de lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos siendo así libres como la lluvia que al igual que ellas, caía del cielo.

Si Bakugou no estaba preparado para ciertos casos, éste era uno de esos. Generalmente cuando estaba en el mismo espacio de alguien llorando era porque él era la causa del llanto, o porque el pobre triste era un alguien ajeno a él y no le remordía no preocuparse por su bienestar, así que podía dejarlo sufrir en paz sin estar moralmente comprometido. Y no estaba muy seguro de ser el culpable de haber hecho llorar a Uraraka, pero sí, de que, aunque no le gustara la idea, para nada le eran indiferentes las lágrimas de la chica.

Aún más, escuchar aquellos lamentos era una condena que no podía asumir, por mucho que fuera el peor si de hacer sentir mejor a alguien se trataba.

Tomó esas mejillas enrojecidas con toda la sutileza que sus fuertes manos le permitieron y con el pulgar en su barbilla, la hizo levantar el rostro y mirarlo. Ella cedió por un momento a la petición antes de volver a romperse y hundir la cabeza en su pecho aferrándose con fuerza a las telas negras del vestón agarrando su espalda "Lo seré. Gracias" Logró pronunciar entre sollozos.

Él ya no supo qué hacer con sus manos "Como el demonio que está bien"

Sobre el castaño tembloroso que tenía bajo su mentón, hizo el intento de caricia mejor hecho de su vida por no decir el único que había hecho en su vida.

"Pero no me mientas, carita de ángel" Dijo en voz baja con la boca pegada en el sector parietal de su cabeza, quedando con algunos mechones entre los labios. "Estás triste"

Era increíble. Para Ochako lo que Bakugou decía era magia, él no podía estarle mintiendo, entre sus muchas capacidades no estaba el don de decir cosas reconfortantes, ni de consolar a la gente con mentirillas tan bonitas que no podrían molestar a un alma pese a, valga la redundancia, no ser verdad.

Era amarga y crudamente honesto.

Pero ella tenía ahora el honor de probar su honestidad en su estado más dulce.

"No me vas a creer, pero ahora mismo, creo que… estoy muy feliz"

También el honor de tener sus cabellos castaños entre la comisura de los labios de Bakugou y experimentar la suavidad de su tacto en la cabeza cuando él hablaba, ante esto su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se agitaba, porque se sentía como si le estuviera dando muchos besitos cortos. Solo con ese contacto podía asegurar que sus labios eran tan cálidos como sus manos cuando tomaron su rostro y la hicieron enfrentarse a esos ojos de rojo fuego.

Y, claro, tenía al mismo tiempo, la grandeza de estar empapando su camisa con sus ojos aún húmedos "Perdón"

"Pff, solo tú pides perdón cuando no tienes porqué"

Ella echó una mini carcajada seguida por pequeñas risitas.

"Mira, estás jodidamente loca" Bakugou se separó un centímetro de ella para mirarla con mayor claridad.

Ahora estaba feliz, ¿esos efectos podían tener el simplón calor de su aliento en su cabeza? Como fuera, no lo seguiría cuestionando, la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos.

"Es que sentí cosquillas" Se defendió avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No quería que dejara de reír.

Ambos habían perdido la cuenta de las veces en que inconscientemente se buscaron y miraron a los ojos esa noche que aún prometía, pero lo estaban haciendo de nuevo y esta vez no podían negarle la gran experiencia de su mirada al otro.

"¿Vas a entrar?" Preguntó Bakugou con un tono bastante neutral, imaginándose la respuesta que posiblemente iba a recibir.

El gesto en la cara de Ochako fue vacilante y estaba lista para hablar, pero en la punta de su lengua no había término alguno, así que cerró la boca, dándole el pase para tomar su palabra. En caso de que la reprocharan por su actitud torpe, podría tomar provecho y excusarse diciendo que escuchó, pero no analizó bien la pregunta.

Ella solo quería saber si él iba a seguir a su lado.

¿Qué pasaba si decía "sí, voy a entrar" y él respondía "ve entonces"? ¿o si decía "no" y él entraba y la dejaba afuera?

No, no, no, eso estaría mal. ¿En qué quedaría todo?

En realidad, no quería apartarse de su lado. Su cercanía se sentía demasiado bien, más de lo que podría explicar si tuviera que contárselo a alguien, no podía arruinarlo, pero es que también, él era tan impredecible.

Por suerte, en lugar de gritarle que su tiempo era oro y que no lo hiciera esperar como estúpido, la entendió muy bien "Eso pensé. Se me ocurre algo mejor"

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Estaba muy atenta anhelante de lo que iba a decir.

Lo vio avanzar hasta el verde de las enredaderas que rodeaban la abertura para entrar y salir de ese hermoso observatorio.

Bramó un requerido _tch _antes de dirigirse a ella "¿Vas a venir, cara redonda?"

"Claro que sí" Replicó firme la castaña con el toque _especial _de seguridad que personalmente a él le encantaba.

Y sin duda alguna, había sido su mejor momento de la velada, aún.

**Hoolaa:D**

**(ligeramente editado)**

**Tardó un poquito más pero aquí estamos, entrándole a lo bueno**

**Realmente disfruto escribiendo y haciendo lo posible porque quede bien bonito para uds yy nada les quiero agradecer mucho por andar aquí abajo leyendo esto jsjs de verdad^/^ así que cualquier cosita háganmela saber, lo aprecio besoss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Desde que llegó, el panorama ni para él ni ella había cambiado.

Daba vueltas, un paso fuera, media vuelta y volvía a su sitio. No era precisamente una persona muy sosegada, ni esperaba que lo fuera, eso no, pero lo normal era que riera hasta escupir, aplaudiera, tal vez un brinco no estaría mal y especialmente que sus ojos miraran al emisor con gran interés por sus palabras, no debía parecer estar involuntariamente -o sí- intentando huir o mirar a muchos otros lados cuando le hablaban, sin embargo, la escena era así.

Tal vez desde un punto de vista más omnisciente como el suyo se notaba mejor el malestar de la chica, o tal vez los demás estaban demasiado confiados en que ella nunca hacía problemas y se enfocaban solo en no dejar aguar la fiesta. Fuera cuál fuera la razón, le importaba una mierda, él también confiaba en ella y no la estaba ignorando. No técnicamente. Solo por ahora debía admitir no saber qué hacer.

No tenía ningún derecho en ir _pacíficamente_ a buscarla, de hecho era mucho más aceptable a los ojos de los demás que fuera allá nada pacíficamente y en lugar de traerla consigo, terminase armando una pelea de las grandes con Deku donde terminarían matándose ellos, al edificio y a los que estuvieran cerca.

Sus dientes iban a quebrarse, la única forma civilizada en que podía frenar su ira era haciendo algo útil que sirviera para suprimirla por completo, pero con tanta rabia y encima sin poder decir ni hacer nada para contrarrestar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, o se desahogaba y asustaba o hacía sentir mal a Ochako -que era lo importante, ya que hacer sentir mal a los demás estaba fuera de sus intereses- o, se tragaba su enojo hasta que su cerebro sufriese un derrame. Todo sonaba jodidamente mal.

Esos imbéciles la tenían, podían hablar con ella, podían sacarla a bailar -no es que él lo fuera a hacer- podían hacer cualquier cosa, la tenían allí mismo, con ellos, y sin embargo no hacían nada, estaba participando dentro del grupo pero al mismo tiempo lo que se llama ausente, sonriendo y aportando con palabras tan básicas como la nada misma.

Bakugou no necesitaba observar mucho para entenderlo, se volteó en un intento de desatender su sentir.

El pobre Kirishima no podía entender porqué su amigo se había molestado, no había ocurrido nada, estaba rodeado solo por sus (autoproclamados, pero en fin) amigos y cualquier sujeto desagradable para él se hallaba muy lejos, desvergonzadamente se acarrearon una mesa con comida e incluso habían logrado conseguirle curry directamente desde la cocina, pero nada lograba alivianar su sangre, se le notaba a leguas, aún cuando, sorpresivamente, no había dicho ni una palabra. La permanente mueca de molestia que traía en su cara desde hace un rato y colada en medio de tanta felicidad, sería chistosa si no fuera porque estaba algo preocupado. El pelirrojo sabía que esto iba un poco más allá de su pésimo genio, pero también sabía que preguntarle qué andaba mal en ese momento sería como tirar un mento en un vaso con coca cola.

Eijirou trás reflexionar esto, bastante distraído y agitando una botella de bebida frenéticamente porque todas decían algo de _agitar antes de consumir o sabrá pésimo_,decidió mantener el perfil bajo.

Retiró la tapa de la bebida y fue el lanzar pirotecnia, el líquido salió violentamente desde el interior de la botella hacia afuera como un volcán en erupción, el causante de la explosión de gaseosa, por instinto, apartó la botella hacia la derecha lo más lejos de él sin soltarla, pero como este era un grupo unido, alguien más estaba a su lado derecho y este desafortunado alguien era Kaminari, quién fue el principal afectado por la lluvia agridulce. Hasta que terminó el desastre, los 5 presentes estuvieron en expectante silencio, Kirishima algo culpable lo rompió.

"Oh, Kami-"

"Viejo" Comenzó.

"Lo siento"

"¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve trabajando en mi peinado?!" Se quejó apuntándose la cabeza con los dedos índice.

"Uh... ¿Sí? lo mismo de siempre. Creo" Dudó encogiéndose de hombros "Yo te veo igual que todos los días" Gesticuló rascándose la cabeza

Kaminari tomó en sus manos la copa que Sero dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó amenazante al pelirrojo "Hermano, mojaste mi cabello" Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¡Ya dije que lo siento!" Kirishima corrió de su atacante, con ágiles movimientos se ocultó detrás de Bakugou, quién dijo un "¿Eeeh?" molesto.

"¡Suéltame ahora, Kirishima! ¡Quítense de encima, maldita sea! ¡Tú también!"

Bakugou actuaba como intermedio caminando en reversa en dirección a la salida, siendo arrastrado por Kirishima que se aferró a su traje, escondido trás él y Kaminari por delante intentando atraparlo.

"Viejo, no puedes dejarme, me quieren asesinar" Chilló como un niño pequeño.

"No te vas a derretir con esa mierda, idiota, y tú quítate de encima, pareciera que vas a besarme"

"Bakugou, no me digas que Kirishima no se hubiera desmayado si yo hubiera sido el que derramó la mitad de la bebida en su cabello" Dijo el eléctrico riendo.

"Puntiagudo con mucho gel" Terminó él, con burla en su voz, molestando a su amigo que aseguraba la ropa se había llevado la peor parte.

El rojizo brincó a un costado en cuanto detectó cerca el umbral de la puerta y salió al jardín, corrió unos pasos más y alcanzó a evitar con éxito el disparo de ponche que el rubio eléctrico le lanzó. El tercero allí presente y no directamente involucrado en la tonta escena, suspiró.

Por unos momentos ese par le hizo olvidarse de aquello que tanto había estado ahondando. Ochako.

Para él seguían siendo unos tontos, pero reconocía que necesitaba un descanso del agotamiento que le producía constantemente su obstinada, a momentos insoportable mente, y más ahora. A decir verdad, era capaz de quedarse toda la velada sumergido en odiosidad, los demás no lo sabían, y si alguien lo dijera incluso como verdad o broma, sería motivo de carcajadas, pero ahora mismo estaba siendo muy bueno conteniéndose.

La cuestión es que si Katsuki Bakugou era malísimo en algo, este algo era el contenerse, y sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. A él jamás le había importado estropear una fiesta, pero siendo el caso, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por respeto? ¿Tal vez, porque Ochako Uraraka no era suya?

_"Uraraka" _Pensó.

Alzó la vista y como si ella hubiera recibido automáticamente su llamado telepático, o por arte de magia, estaba ahí, sentada, confundida porque imprudentemente irrumpieron su paz de soledad, aún así, perdida, lo miró.

Supo que sus corazonadas no eran equívocas. Para ella nada estaba bien.

Y aunque no tenía ninguna singularidad de comunicación extraordinaria no verbal, tenía un par de ojos que solo se detenían a mirar aquello que le importaba. Y poseía el don de ser entre todos el más endemoniadamente elocuente y obvio.

* * *

**El capítulo es más corto que los demás pero aquí lo traigo, situado en el principio y desde la perspectiva de Bakugou.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
